


lost stars

by sungroa (walrusph)



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: ? I think this is fluff idk, F/F, Fluff, and slight mentions of napink but not really, okay rena jieqiong and nayoung were mentioned for like 2 seconds, this took me like an hour then half of it got deleted! fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrusph/pseuds/sungroa
Summary: According to every astrology site Minkyung has been to, Leos and Scorpios should not be compatible. Leos are too insecure, and Scorpios are too blunt! What about her and Kyungwon?





	

Kim Minkyung was not superstitious. She didn't care what way pennies faced, or what color cats were. But when it came to astrology, Minkyung was a disaster. 

Last week, the poor brunette found out her crush, Kang Kyungwon, was a Scorpio. Minkyung didn't understand; Kyungwon was so nice to her. Maybe it was because of Kyungwon's Mercury sign (oh God, that was Scorpio too), or the house of her Mercury sign. Whatever it was made Minkyung panic. Why couldn't she have a normal, compatible love-life? Her misery led her to her best friend's house.

"Nunu, please help me." she begged. The blonde couldn't help her in any way, but she was the only friend of Minkyung's that believed in astrology. It was worth a shot.

"Okay, well. Have you tried turning Kyungwon into an Cancer? We're much cooler." Eunwoo jokes, and Minkyung laughs, but she's actually prayed Kyungwon was actually, somehow, a Cancer. She was so desperate.

"I wish I was an Aries. Or a Pisces."

"If you were, I would not be your friend." Eunwoo scrunched her nose into disgust and laughed. Minkyung thought it would make her own life easier; Eunwoo was crazy.

For the rest of her visit, they talked about their stelliums, and the stupid retrogrades going on, and how dull their lives were. Then Yebin came over, and she tried consoling them. It didn't work.

✨

At the Mall's Food Court, Minkyung saw Kyungwon. She was really hungry, but her stomach's butterflies kept her company. The Scorpio just laughed at her admirer, "You look like you just saw John Stamos? Did you?" she teased.

"Ha, um, no. I'm just uh, hot." Minkyung could swear she heard Kyungwon mutter "I know," but she couldn't be too sure. Was this the thought that counted that Yebin always talked about? She didn't know, but she still assumed.

"Uh, what are you getting?" At times like these - the ones where you were standing in front of the prettiest girl ever, Kang Kyungwon - the brunette really wished she was better at small-talk.

Kyungwon smiled bitterly, Minkyung didn't know why, "Oh, I actually just finished, I'm just waiting for my friend to come back. Do you wanna talk until then? I'd say we could shop together, but if I see Sungyeon while she's still shopping, she'll drive me crazy. She is crazy." she laughed. Minkyung suddenly missed her friends; they were just like that.

Minkyung nodded, and the two of them walked (Minkyung skipped) over to an empty table. After Minkyung's Heart debated with her Pride for a good ten seconds, Kyungwon finally guided her to sit next to her. What an angel.

Minkyung was starving, but she was too embarrassed to eat in front of her crush, and Kyungwon must've forgotten.

"Hey, Minky," - What? Minky? - "do you like astrology?" she nodded. Of course she liked astrology. Besides being extremely gay, that was how Minkyung's friends remembered her. 

"That's good! I do too!" Minkyung felt like she was on a Cloud- was it called Cloud 5, or Cloud 9? Whatever, Minkyung was happy. "You're a Cancer, right?" Ah, Minkyung was falling off of the cloud now.

"Actually, uh. I'm a Leo. Early July is Cancer. Um, sorry."

Kyungwon's smile was so big, but why? "That's even better! Ah, I should've realized you were a Leo; they're so charming! I'm just a Scorpio." Minkyung couldn't believe this; she was charming? Oh, God, Kyungwon just called her charming.

"You know...I think Scorpios and Leos make good couples. I mean, I don't know any," Kyungwon started laughing, "yet." 

Minkyung got the hint, and couldn't take it anymore, "Do you wanna go on a date tomorrow? Wi-with me?" they stared at eachother so intensely in their eyes. It scared Minkyung.

"Yes."

After what felt like hours (it wasn't even a minute), they were snapped out of their intense staring contest when Kyungwon's friend came back and called for her. Kyungwon actually looked disappointed, and Minkyung could tell that she did too.

"Oh, hey Sungyeon," she sighed, "where's Kyulkyung?" she asked, to which the small girl responded with a shrug.

"I think she saw someone from her Art Class, Nayoung, I think, and she ran off with her. She's probably not going to come back." The Scorpio just nodded understandingly.

"Well, uh, this is my friend Minkyung. Minkyung, this is Sungyeon. She's a Gemini."

"I'm a what?" 

"Nothing. I'll tell you later. Minkyung, I know I told you you wouldn't want to shop with us, because Sungyeon is crazy, but I would really enjoy your company. If you come, I'll uh, buy you a cookie. Yeah. And we can talk about astrology."

Minkyung, of course, agreed to that deal. 

(During their shopping experience, there were many times they had to calm Sungyeon down because she insisted she was not crazy. Then, the Leo ended up explaining basic Gemini traits, to which Sungyeon would smile happily and go, "Ooh! That's true! I'm really like that!" and Kyungwon would laugh. It was fun, and Minkyung genuinely forgot she ever worried of her and Kyungwon's compatibility.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of short, right? Well, anyways, I didn't plan this enough for it to be really good, but I still had fun writing it! I have a cramp in my hand now, and I haven't eaten since breakfast, but it was worth it. I guess the moral of this story would be that no matter what the stars say, relationships can always work out. It really surprised me when I found out 2Kyung's zodiac signs, but it makes sense; they're really touchy. Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
